


you know the nicest people

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Spoilers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott McCall-Hale are on Christmas vacation in New York, when an old friend of Derek's is presumed to be a murderer. Derek must help solve this mystery and make sure Scott doesn't get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to claire for all the betaing and putting up with my poor comma usage. any mistakes found are my own.
> 
> based on the thin man movie from 1934. so spoilers for that if you ever want to see it.

_September_

“Come on, Lydia,” Allison laughed as she pulled her girlfriend toward the door of her father’s shop. It was early November and she knew her father, Chris, would be knee deep in some new project.

“All right!” Lydia replied breathlessly. “What’s the rush?”

“I want to catch Dad before he leaves. Or forgets I’m coming!”

Lydia smiled and kissed Allison’s cheek. “Okay then, let’s go.”

****

Chris leaned over his workstation, completely oblivious to the world around him. The machines around him worked away. He poked at a control panel in front of him and frowned as he studied the readings. Other inventions, failed inventions, were scattered around the shop in hopes of being redone someday. Chris picked up a machine part and looked it over.

“Sir,” Boyd called out. Getting no response he stepped closer and coughed. “Sir?” Boyd winced as he reached out lightly touch Chris’ shoulder. “Sir.”

Chris jolted and dropped what he was working on, nearly breaking it. He scowled and turned to Boyd. “Look what you made me do!”

“But, sir…”

“No! You’re fired! Go on! Pack your things!”

“Yes, sir,” Boyd said glumly. He walked back to the office and passed Allison and Lydia.

“Did you tell him?” Allison asked.

Boyd shook his head. “No, he didn’t give me the chance.”

Allison laughed as Boyd went upstairs to pack his things. Lydia looked concerned, but was quickly pulled towards Chris. Allison went up to her father, who was muttering to himself, and tapped his shoulder.

“What do you– oh, Allison,” he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to give you some news.” Allison put her arm around Lydia’s waist and smiled. “I’m getting married!”

Chris blinked at the couple.

Lydia smiled awkwardly and stuck out her hand. “Lydia Martin, we’ve met before.”

“Ah,” Chris said, abashed and shook Lydia’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Again.”

“Likewise. This is an...interesting place here. I like it.” Lydia shuffled her feet before saying, “I do hope it’s alright I’m marrying your daughter.”

“And if it isn’t?” Chris asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“We’ll do it anyway,” Allison replied cheekily.

Chris laughed and hugged his daughter. He looked up and saw Boyd about to leave. “Boyd! Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Why?”

“I was fired!”

“By who?”

“You!”

Allison laughed at the look on her father’s face. He chucked as well and rolled his shoulders. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. Put your stuff back and show Lydia around, would you?” Chris asked.

“Yes, sir!” Boyd said cheerily.

Lydia kissed Allison’s cheek and wandered after Boyd. The Argents watched them for awhile, before Chris turned to his daughter.

“Are you sure?” he asked seriously.

Allison nodded. “Never been surer.”

“And she’s met the family?”

“Yep.”

“And she still wants to marry you?”

“Yep!”

Chris whistled. “She may fit in after all!”

“Dad!” Allison laughed. Then she turned serious. “You won’t forget, will you? I want you to walk me down the aisle.”

“Your mom won’t like it.”

“Oh, hang her. It’s my wedding and I want you there!”

“Speaking of, how’s Isaac? He never comes to see me anymore.”

Allison sighed, “Under mom’s thumb as per usual.”

Chris hummed. “When is the wedding? I’m going away, you know?”

“December 31st. Do you have to go?”

“Yes,” Chris scowled. “Something is going on and I need to go fix it.”

“Dad…” Allison trailed off worriedly. She bit her lip and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back in time for your wedding.” He pat her hand and kissed her cheek.

Lydia came back with a big grin on her face. “This is a _fantastic_ place!”

“Thank you!” Chris reached down and rubbed at his right leg. “Bad weather is coming, you better leave before it gets too bad.”

“Dad’s leg is a good barometer,” Allison explained.

“An old war wound,” Chris said absently. “It only bothers me in bad weather.”

“And we have been having a lot of that,” Lydia said.

Chris nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get my things together before Deaton shows up.”

“Of course, Dad.” Allison kissed her father and gave him a quick hug. “Don’t forget!” she called as the couple left the building.

“I won’t!” Chris laughed at her.

****

Outside, it was beginning to rain. Lydia laughed as Allison grinned.

“See?” Allison said happily. “Dad never gets it wrong.”

A taxi pulled up and the women dashed over to it. Deaton stepped out and held the door open when he saw them.

“Ah, Allison. Is your dad in there?” Deaton asked.

“Yep. He’s just about ready to leave.”

“Did he tell you where he was headed?”

“No,” Allison said softly. “But he did say he’d be back for my wedding in December.”

“So two months gone at least.” Deaton sighed and shook his head. “See you later.” He waved as the taxi pulled away and then hurried inside.

****

Deaton ran into Chris, just as he reached the elevator. They shook hands and took the elevator up together.

“Can’t you just say where you are going?” Deaton pleaded.

“Sorry,” Chris replied as the elevator came to a stop. He stepped out and limped into his office. Boyd was up there, cleaning up his desk. He nodded at both men, but kept working.

“What if something happens?”

“You know how to contact me.”

Deaton sighed. “All right. I’ll make sure that you get money every week and keep Victoria away.”

“Thank you.” Chris knelt down and opened his safe. He pulled out a metal box and opened it. He frowned. “It’s empty.”

“Is it supposed to be?” Deaton asked.

“No,” Chris said angrily. He looked up at Boyd. “Why is this empty?”

“I–I don’t know,” Boyd stuttered. He glanced around nervously.

“Maybe you took whatever was in it?” Deaton suggested.

“No, they were bonds for Allison. She’ll need them now she’s getting married. I wouldn’t touch them or let anyone else touch them.” Chris narrowed his eyes, then slammed the lid down on the box. He shoved it back in the safe and shut the door. Then, he grabbed his coat and marched out of the office.

Deaton followed him, asking, “Where are you going?”

“To see Jennifer!” Chris said angrily as he got into the elevator.

“But–”

“I’ll let you know when I’m out of town,” Chris cut Deaton off as the doors slid shut.

Deaton sighed again and began to take the stairs down.

****

Chris arrived at Jennifer’s apartment. She wasn’t in the front room but some young man was. He was sitting in a chair, flipping through a magazine.

“Who are you?” Chris asked.

The young man looked up and frowned. “I could ask you the same thing.” He stood up from his chair and they glared at each other, before he called out, “Hey Jenn, your sugar daddy is here.”

“What?” Jennifer asked as she came out of the bedroom in a robe. She blinked when she saw Chris. “Oh.”

“Who’s this?” Chris asked, pointing at the man.

“A friend,” the man replied, jutting his chin out.

“Jacks, you better leave,” Jennifer said calmly. She fluffed her hair and watched as Jacks gathered his things.

Chris didn’t move from his spot, which was a little bit in front of the door. This forced Jacks to squeeze past the older man.

“See ya, Jenn,” Jacks called as he shut the door behind him.

“I thought you left those lowlifes behind you,” Chris said curtly.

Jennifer sneered at him and walked to the sideboard. “When you left your wife and kids?” She grabbed a glass and began fixing a drink. “What do you want anyway?”

“Where are the bonds?”

The glass clinked as Jennifer’s hand shook a bit. She recovered quickly. “What bonds?” She moved towards another chair and ran a hand over the top of it. 

“The bonds that were for Allison,” Chris said harshly, his eyes narrowed.

“You probably forgot you took them.”

“I wouldn’t forget. Not those.” Chris advanced on Jennifer. He grabbed her upper arms, forcing her to drop the glass. 

“Where are they?” Chris yelled as he shook her a bit. “Where?”


	2. Part 2: The Deadly Deeds

_Two Days Before Christmas_

It was five days before Christmas and Allison was worried. She and Lydia were in a hotel bar, dancing. They had gone with a group of friends, but she was distracted. Allison sighed and laid her head on Lydia’s shoulder.

“Don’t be so worried,” Lydia said lightly. “He said he’d come back and he will.”

“I know, he promised but he should have come back by now.” Allison sighed again.

Lydia pulled back. “Look, why don’t you try Deaton again and see if your dad checked in with him yet.”

Allison bit her lip before nodding. “All right.” She kissed Lydia quickly before dashing somewhere quiet where she could make a phone call. She find a corner and pulled out her cell phone. She called Deaton and waited as it rang.

“Hello?” Deaton’s voice came down the line.

“Deaton, it’s Allison.”

“Allison, hello! Have you heard from your father?”

“No,” Allison said sadly. “That’s why I called you. I was hoping you had heard from him at all.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Deaton replied. “I might hear from him soon though, he usually emails requests for money on Tuesdays.”

“Okay. Let me know if he does email you.”

“I will, good-bye.”

“Bye.” Allison hung up and sighed once more. Then she cocked her head as she heard a familiar voice. She peeked out of the corner and looked at the bar.

****

At the bar was a man holding court with the bartenders. They were watching with rapt attention as he described how to make a perfect martini.

“It depends on the song, you see,” he said as he shook his drink. “If it’s a slow song, you shake slowly, but if it’s something upbeat, you keep with the rhythm.” He finished shaking the martini and passed it off to a waiter, who then served it to him. The man nodded his thanks and took a sip. “Ah, perfect.”

He blinked as Allison suddenly appeared before him. “Uh, hello?”

“Hi,” Allison grinned. “Do you remember me?”

“Should I?”

Allison laughed, unoffended. “Probably not. I was young at the time.”

“Uh…”

“You are Derek Hale, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Derek replied as he took another sip of his drink.

“You are a detective?”

“Not anymore. Now I just manage my husband’s money,” he joked.

Allison laughed. “I’m Allison Argent.” She stuck out her hand and watched as Derek’s eyes widened.

“Not that little sprite that followed me around!” Derek said in shock. He shook her hand and grinned. “You have grown up since then.”

“I followed you around to make sure you were doing your best to help my father.”

“How is Chris? Still inventing things?”

“Yes,” Allison smiled softly. “You haven’t heard from him have you? He should have been in contact with me by now you see.”

Derek was about to reply when Lydia came over and touched Allison’s arm. “Allison, there you are. Has Deaton heard from Chris?” she asked.

Allison shook her head. “Oh, Lydia Martin, this is Derek Hale. He helped my dad once. This is Lydia Martin, my fiance.”

“Hello and congratulations,” Derek said as he shook hands with Lydia. “Is Deaton still your father’s...whatever it was he did?”

“Yes,” Allison said with a giggle. “You see, Lydia and I are getting married at the end of the month, and dad said he’d be home in early December, but no one has heard from him.”

Derek hummed in thought. Just then there was a commotion at the entrance to the bar. A young man about Allison’s age stumbled through the doorway. He was carrying a stack of packages and was being pulled by a large dog, it was half-German Shepard and half-wolf.

“You can’t bring a dog in here!” the concierge ran behind them, shouting over the noise of the dog woofing.

“He’s bringing me!” the man shouted back. The dog pulled out of his hand and the man fell down, losing his packages. “Oh, for crying out loud!”

Some staff helped him up and gave him his packages. The concierge said, “I’m sorry, you must leave. Dogs aren’t allowed.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Derek said as he held the dog’s leash. “He’s with me. And so is my husband, Scott,” he smirked.

“Oh, funny,” Scott said as he made a face at Derek.

“My apologies,” the concierge replied. He snapped his fingers and a bellhop arrived to take Scott’s packages and put them somewhere safe.

“I should have know that Beacon was looking for you. He dragged me into every bar on the street!” Scott blinked as he saw Allison and Lydia crowding behind Derek. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi,” Allison smiled, holding out her hand. “Allison Argent. This is Lydia Martin, my fiancé.”

“Scott McCall-Hale,” he said, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

He looked at Derek in confusion who just sipped his drink.

“We must be going,” Lydia said. “Maybe your dad called at home.”

Allison sighed. “I do hope so. Bye, Derek.”

Derek waved as the left. Scott watched them go and slid next to his husband. He glanced at the drink in his hand and frowned.

“You’re supposed to be cutting back,” Scott said lightly.

Beacon whined at Derek’s feet. Derek smiled down at his dog.

“It was a bad day.”

“Ah.” They stood in silence for awhile before Scott asked, “So, who was she?”

“My daughter,” Derek said calmly.

Scott blinked once before scowling. “Liar.”

Derek grinned. “You caught me.” He leaned down and kissed Scott. “I knew her dad when I was a cop. I helped him on a case.”

Scott snuggled into Derek’s side. “That’s better. Let’s get out of here and you can tell me about your day and I can tell you what I bought Mom.”

Derek nodded and finished his drink. “Okay. Let’s go, Beacon, you can tell me what Scott bought _me_ ,” he said. He walked out of the bar, Beacon at his heels.

“No, he can’t!” Scott huffed, as he followed his husband. 

****

_Christmas Eve_

Early the next day, someone pounded on Scott and Derek’s hotel room door. Scott burrowed under the blankets.

“No,” he moaned. “Make them go away.”

Derek snorted. “I’m sleeping.” He pulled Scott closer and kissed his shoulder. “They’ll go away.”

However, the pounding got louder. Derek sighed and got out of bed. He threw a robe on. “I’ll be right back.”

“Better,” Scott mumbled as he drifted off back to sleep.

Derek looked down at him fondly before going to answer the door. He stared in shock at Deaton. “Uh, hello?”

“Hi,” Deaton smiled. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” Derek moved aside and let Deaton pass. “Drink?”

“No thanks,” Deaton said as he sat on the couch

Derek shrugged. He looked at the bar for a second, before shaking his head and sat next to Deaton. “How can I help?”

“Have you heard from Chris lately? Allison said she talked to you and I was just wondering if you knew where he was.”

“Sorry,” Derek said with a shake of his head as he leaned back. “I’ve given up detective work. I take care of my husband’s assets now.” He smirked at Deaton’s look of confusion. Then he asked casually, “Where is Chris supposed to be?”

“I don’t know,” Deaton sighed. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “I haven’t heard from him since he left in September.”

“Three months,” Derek murmured. “How do you get in contact with him?”

“Email mostly. And his girlfriend Jennifer Blake. She hears from him, but she says she hasn’t lately.”

“So Chris and Jennifer are still a thing?”

“Yes, much to Victoria’s rage.”

“I can imagine,” Derek chuckled.

“So Victoria hasn’t hired you?”

“Nope. Like I said, I only work for my husband now.”

Just then, the phone rang. Derek reached for it and listened half a second. Scott had picked up the other line in the bedroom. He handed it to Deaton. “It’s for you.”

Scott came out of the bedroom, dressed in pajamas, and asked, “Is there a Deaton, here?” Then he saw Deaton on the phone, “Oh.”

Deaton stood and shook Scott’s hand. “Alan Deaton, I work for Chris Argent.”

“This is Scott, my husband,” Derek said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Scott replied as he shook Deaton’s hand. He hip checked Derek as soon as Deaton let go of his hand.

Derek pinched his side and smiled widely when Scott squeaked. Scott made a face at Derek, but smoothed his face into a polite smile as Deaton watched them.

“That was my office,” Deaton said happily. “Looks like Chris just booked a ticket back into town. He should be here in the next few days.” He sighed and shook his head. “All that worry for nothing. I should get back to the office in case he contacts me again.”

“I’ll let Allison know,” Derek said as he took Deaton to the door. “She was worried the most, I think.”

Deaton nodded. “Indeed she was. Nice to meet you, Scott. Good-bye.”

“Bye,” Scott said as he collapsed on the couch. “I want to go back to bed.”

Derek shut the door, then moved to lean over the back of the couch to kiss Scott. “We will, as soon as I call Allison.”

“She was awfully worried, wasn’t she?” Scott asked as he bit his lip.

Derek hummed and picked up the phone. He dialed her home number.

****

The phone rang in the Argent household. Victoria dashed to the phone, picking it up seconds before Allison could reach it. Allison glared at her mother and stood, waiting.

“Hello? Oh, Derek! How nice to hear from you? Allison, no she isn’t here. Is it about Chris?” Victoria asked sweetly.

Allison shoved her elbow into her mother’s side. Victoria made a face, but said, “Oh, wait, here’s Allison.”

Allison grabbed the phone and turned away from Victoria. “Hello?”

“Allison, I just wanted to let you know that your dad is fine. He got a message to Deaton. He’ll be in town soon,” Derek said down the line.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news!” Allison exclaimed. “Thank you!” She hung up and turned around to find her mother, right in her face.

“Mom!”

“What was it? Was it about Chris? Is he back?”

“Nothing,” Allison said as she walked into the living room.

“Oh, Allison,” Victoria snapped as she stomped her foot. “I’m your mother, tell me now!”

“I can tell you,” Isaac said as he swanned into the room. He sat down on the couch, clutching a psychology book and a notebook.

“Shut up, Isaac,” Allison glared at her brother.

“Isaac, be a dear and tell Mommy what was said,” Victoria pleaded as she sat next to her son.

“Father is on his way back into town and should talk to Deaton soon.”

“Good,” Victoria smiled.

Allison groaned. “You just want him for his money!”

“Who else will support us if not your father?”

“Peter could get a job,” Allison shouted as she swung a hand in the direction of a chair. It had its back to the room, overlooking a window. A book snapped shut and Victoria gasped sharply. She darted over to the chair.

“Peter, no, she didn’t mean it!” Victoria said frantically.

Allison rolled her eyes. Peter was younger than her mother and Victoria was always afraid the smallest insult would make him leave. Peter wouldn’t leave as long as Victoria had money, even Isaac knew that and he was oblivious to most things.

Peter stood from his chair and sighed, “I can’t live like this.” Then he put his book down and went to the closet. He took out his jacket. Allison knew it was an act, but her mother bought it hook, line, and sinker. 

“Where are you going?” Victoria asked, as she wrung her hands nervously.

“Out,” Peter grunted. He slammed the front door behind him.

“Oh, now look what you did,” Victoria cried.

“Let him go,” Allison replied. “He’s useless.” 

She stormed off to her room.

Victoria kept wringing her hands before leaving the living room as well. Isaac watched all of this silently. He made some notes in his book.

“Fascinating,” he mumbled.

****

In another room of the house, Victoria picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. She glanced around to make sure no one was around.

“Hello?” She asked as the phone was picked up.

“Victoria?” Jennifer asked in shock.

“Yes. Can I come see you? It’s very important.”

“Is it about Chris?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause before Jennifer said, “Okay. Do you have my address?”

“No.” Victoria grabbed a pen and scribbled down the address. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” 

She hung up and began to gather her purse and coat. Five minutes later, she jumped into her car and sped away.

****

Victoria entered Jennifer’s apartment building. She found the desk clerk and where Jennifer lived. She nodded her thanks as she was told the number and headed toward the elevators.

Unknown to her, at the same time Victoria was asking for Jennifer, coming down the stairs was Danny Mahealani, an old friend of Jennifer’s. He paused when he heard Victoria and waited until she left and darted outside.

****

Victoria walked down the hallway to Jennifer’s apartment and looked around nervously. She got to the door and noticed it wasn’t shut. She pushed it open and called out, “Hello? Jennifer?”

When no one answered, she stepped inside. Victoria looked around and frowned. Jennifer was no where to be seen. “Jennifer?” she called out again.

That’s when Victoria noticed the bedroom door was ajar. She walked in and gasped as she saw Jennifer’s dead body sprawled on the floor. She moved towards it and noticed something clasped in Jennifer’s hand. Victoria bit her lip as pried the hand open and pulled out a long chain made of different kinds of metal. She took a deep breath. Victoria put the chain in her purse, and dashed off to find a phone. Victoria frowned as she picked it up.

“I don’t want anyone to know I was here,” she said to herself. 

She pulled out a tissue and put it over the receiver as she dialed. 

“Hello? Yes, there’s been a murder at Anderson Apartments, number 34.” She hung up and wiped the phone down. 

Then she left, walking quickly downstairs and out of the building.

****

“Well, Doc, how’d she die?” asked Lieutenant Stilinski. He was young for a Lieutenant, but he had worked hard to get his position. And he never once used his dad, who was the Chief of Police, as a stepping stone.

“Strangled, but that’s not what kill her,” the coroner replied. 

“Then what did?” Stilinski asked, tapping his foot in annoyance.

“She was shot three times. Ballistics should be able to tell us the type of gun later today, but the gun isn’t here. Also, she had something in her hand but it looks like someone took it out.”

Stiles grunted his thanks and walked out of the bedroom. A few CSIs and police were milling around the apartment. Deaton sat on a chair. He looked upset. Stilinski walked up to him and asked, “Do you think Argent could have done this?”

“No, Chris would never!” Deaton protested.

“People heard them have an argument before he left. He could have stewed over it the past few months and then bam! He kills her.”

“But he just got back!”

Stilinski shrugged. “People are fickle. Now I have to question the Argent family.”

“They should be at home.” Deaton sighed. “If Chris did do this, Allison will take this the hardest.”

****

Lieutenant Stilinski knocked on the Argent door and flashed his badge as it opened. “Mrs. Hale?” he asked.

Victoria swallowed and smiled. “Yes, hello. What can I do for you, Officer?”

“May I come in?”

“Of course.” She stood aside and let Stilinski in. “I’ll go get my children.”

“That’d be helpful.”

Victoria led Lieutenant Stilinski into the living room and frowned as she saw Peter was missing. What Victoria didn’t know was that as soon as Peter heard the word ‘Officer’, he snuck out the back of the house and run away.

Victoria walked to the stairs and shouted up, “Children! The police have come to talk to us!”

Isaac was the first one out of his room and down the stairs. Allison rolled her eyes and followed at a slower pace.

“What do they want?” asked Isaac.

“I don’t know.”

They gathered into the living room and waited for Lieutenant Stilinski to speak.

“Do you know a Jennifer Blake?” he asked as he looked around the room.

“Yes,” Isaac said. “Father left Mother for her. She was his secretary.”

“What happened to her?” Allison asked.

“She’s dead.”

“Oh,” Victoria gasped. She sat down on the couch.

“Has Mr. Argent been around?” Lieutenant Stilinski asked Victoria.

“No, no. We know he’s in town of course but we haven’t seen him,” she replied.

“You don’t think my father had anything to do with this, do you?” Allison asked angrily. “I know he and Jenn didn’t always get along but he wouldn’t kill her!”

“We don’t know anything at this point. Just let me know if he contacts you.” Lieutenant Stilinski handed Victoria a card. “I can show myself out.”

Allison huffed and stormed out of the room.

Isaac trailed after him saying, “Do you think I could see the body?”

“Why?” Stilinski asked in confusion. 

“Well, you see,” Isaac said as he pulled out a notebook, “I’ve been studying psychology and I think she and my father were into some kinky things. Things that might have concluded in her death. If I could see the body, it might support my hypotheses.”

Stilinski opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head. He left the house, muttering. Isaac watched him go in confusion.

“It could have helped,” he said to himself.

****

As soon as Lieutenant Stilinski left, Victoria left the living room, grabbed her purse, and jogged upstairs to her bedroom. She moved a painting and opened her safe. She reached into her purse and pulled out the chain.

“Mother?” Allison called out.

Victoria shoved her hand back in the purse as Allison walked into the room. “Yes, dear?”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, just putting some money in here for safe keeping. Did you need something?”

“Where did you go after Deaton called us? I heard you leave and you were gone for awhile.”

“Just out.”

Allison narrowed her eyes. “Did you go see Jennifer? I’ll call the police and tell them.”

“Oh, no you won’t!” Victoria cried. She pulled her hand out and shoved the chain in Allison’s face. “I found this in Jennifer’s hand. It’s your father’s.”

“No,” Allison said softly. She took the chain for her mother and looked it over. She bit her lip hard as she realized her mom was telling the truth.

“Yes,” Victoria snapped. She took the chain back and put it in the safe. “It’ll stay there until this blows over.”

Allison nodded jerkily and left the room.

****

 _Wanted: Chris Argent. The police want to talk to Mr. Argent about the murder of his secretary, Jennifer Blake. Mr. Argent was gone for two months before turning up the same day as Ms. Blake was murdered. If you have any information, please contact Lieutenant Stilinski at the 5th Ave Precinct._

****

Because it was Christmas Eve, Derek and Scott held a party in their hotel room. All of the people Derek knew were there, from police officers, to boxers, to ex-criminals. Scott watched from the doorway to the kitchen as everyone sang, drank, and had a good time. Derek came up next to him and slung an arm around Scott’s shoulders.

“You know the best kind of people,” Scott said lightly to his husband.

Derek laughed and took a sip of his drink. He ignored Scott’s look of disapproval and said, “You meet all kinds when you’re a cop.”

Scott hummed and leaned into Derek’s side. He frowned as the door was opened by a very drunk Fred, a lawyer that Derek somehow knew. Allison walked into the room, looking around, but she wasn’t as bright as Scott remembered. Fred began to hit on her but Allison ignored him.

“Allison’s here,” Scott said quietly.

Derek’s head whipped over to her and he moved away from Scott. Scott followed behind and dragged Fred away from Allison, while Derek pulled Allison into their bedroom.

There was a group of reporters at the party; Derek didn’t know who invited them. He didn’t like reporters too much. They weren’t the nicest when he and Scott had gotten married. “Hey, isn’t that Allison Argent?” a reporter asked as Derek hustled her away.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Derek replied as he shut the door. He leaned against and sighed. “That was a close one. What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to turn myself in,” Allison said listlessly.

“For what?” Derek motioned for Allison to sit down, but she didn’t move from where she stood next to a dresser.

“I killed Jennifer Blake.” She pulled out a gun and waved it around.

Derek darted forward and pulled the gun from her hand. Then he pushed her to sit down on the bed. “How many times?” he asked angrily as he put the gun into the top dresser drawer.

“What?”

“How many times did you shoot her?”

“Um, twice.”

“Where?”

“The chest.”

“Anything else?”

“No. I did it, I killed her. I’ve always hated her for breaking up my parents.”

Derek snorted as he sat next to her. “You should sound more convincing if you want people to believe this. She was shot three times in the back and strangled before hand.”

“Oh,” Allison said softly. Then she began to cry. “I just don’t want to think my dad killed anyone!” She leaned against Derek and sobbed. Scott walked in at that moment with a glass of water and raised his eyebrows. Derek shrugged.

“Here, drink this,” Scott said as he gave the glass to Allison.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. “Thanks.” She took a large drink. “What should I do now?”

“Just wait here,” Derek said. He moved to get up, but looked conflicted about leaving Allison.

“I can stay with her,” Scott smiled up at Derek.

“Thanks, dear.” He kissed Scott’s head and went back to the party. The hotel room door was flung wide open and Victoria stood in the threshold.

“Shit,” Derek muttered as he raced to get to her before the reporters did. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom. He made her sit down on the toilet.

“Don’t be so rough!” Victoria hissed. She pulled her arm away and rubbed it.

Derek sat on the edge of the bathtub and asked forcefully, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. You knew Chris.”

“And?” Derek asked with raised eyebrows.

“You should contact him and get him to turn himself in. It’s hurting the children.”

“Plus, you’d get some money, I would assume.”

“Why you!” Victoria went to slap Derek, but he easily blocked her.

“Just sit here and be quiet,” he growled. He left her sitting on the toilet, staring after him. He shut the door harder than normal and then groaned as he saw Isaac talking to the reporters.

“Okay, that’s it.” He grabbed Isaac by the back of his jacket and hauled him up. Then he put him in the bathroom with Victoria. “Don’t move,” he ordered. Then he marched into his bedroom, where Scott and Allison were talking softly. “You need to leave now.”

“Why?” Allison asked in confusion.

That was when the bathroom door opened into the bedroom and Victoria and Isaac spilled out.

“That’s why,” Derek sighed. 

“What are you doing here?” Victoria asked Allison angrily. She grabbed her daughter’s arm and shook her a bit, but Scott reached out and pulled Allison away.

“Don’t,” Scott said in a low voice.

Victoria took a step backwards, nearly running into Isaac.

“Interesting,” Isaac said, as he took some notes in his ever present notebook.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Okay, you are all leaving.” He turned to Allison and said, “Just forget everything you said tonight, okay? I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you, Derek,” she said as she gave him a hug. She sniffed and pulled away.

Scott opened the door and led her outside, through the party goers and out of the hotel room. Victoria and Isaac followed behind with Derek keeping them in line.

“Bye, Allison,” Scott said. He gave her a hug. “Derek will do his best.”

“I know.”

Derek and Scott watched them go and then turned back to the party that was still going strong.

Scott sighed deeply and leaned against Derek. “When do they leave again?”

“I can make them leave now,” Derek replied.

“Yes, please. I can give you an early present,” Scott said with a smirk.

“Right. Good.” Derek cleared his throat and said loudly, “Sorry, folks, the party is over!”

****

That night, as Scott and Derek lay in bed, there was a slight crash from the front room. Beacon’s ears pricked up and he growled softly from his spot at the foot of the bed. There was another noise. Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Derek,” he whispered. “I think there’s someone here.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Derek mumbled.

“Beacon is growling and staring at the door.”

Derek sighed deeply and got out of bed. “Okay, just wait here.”

Scott nodded. “Beacon, come.”

Beacon crawled toward Scott and cuddled with him as they watched Derek leave the bedroom. Derek opened the door and immediately began walking backwards. There was a man with a gun, which was pointed at his chest.

Derek walked until he fell onto the bed. He heard Scott’s breathing speed up and pulled his husband close.

“Jackson, right?” Derek asked calmly. “You just get out of jail?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said gruffly.

“What can I do for you?”

“I want you to tell the cops that I didn’t have anything to do with Jennifer’s murder.” Jackson waved the gun a little.

Derek frowned. He tried to shove Scott behind him. Scott dragged Beacon with him. “Why would they think that you did?”

“I was there that day, when Argent and her got into it. I had just left, and I heard them yelling. You tell the cops that.”

“Why don’t you?” Scott asked, as he moved out from behind Derek.

Beacon crawled off the bed and hid under it.

“I’ve got cop trouble.”

“Oh.”

“But what makes you think I have anything to do with this case?” Derek asked, getting Jackson’s attention away from Scott.

“You’re Derek Hale, aren’t you? Famous New York cop and all of that,” Jackson insisted.

“I’m retired.”

Jackson scoffed. “Why else would you be in town if it wasn’t to find Argent?”

“He’s got a point,” Scott said dryly.

Derek made a face at his husband. Just as he was about to say more, sounds came from the front room.

Jackson’s face twisted in anger. “You called the cops!”

“We were here the whole time,” Derek said calmly. He pushed Scott behind him forcefully. “Someone else called them.”

Jackson ignored this logic and pointed his gun at Derek.

“Derek, no!” Scott called out.

Derek pushed Scott off the bed and lunged at Jackson, punching him in the stomach. Jackson dropped the gun. The police charged into the room, grabbing Jackson.

“Get him out of here,” Lieutenant Stilinski said as Jackson struggled against the police as they dragged him out. “Well, don’t you get into a lot of trouble,” he said wryly.

“Stiles,” Derek said warmly as he stood straight. “Lovely to see you.”

“Stiles!” Scott cried happily as his head popped up over the bed.

The couple looked at each other in shock, as Stiles grinned widely.

“So, you don’t tell each other everything, huh,” he joked.

“How do you know Stiles?” Derek asked.

Scott pushed himself off the floor. “We went to school together. I assume you know him from the police force.” Derek nodded. Scott hummed and looked around the room. “Where’s Beacon?”

There was a light woof from under the bed. Scott kneeled down and stared at Beacon, curled up into a ball.

“Well aren’t you a brave dog,” he said sarcastically.

Beacon woofed again and crawled out. He licked Scott’s face, before jumping on the bed and closing his eyes.

Derek and Stiles laughed at the expression on Scott’s face. Then, Stiles turned serious.

“So, what do you know about this?” he asked Derek.

“What? Argent?” Derek sat down on the bed. Scott sat next to him and held his hand. He motioned for Stiles to in a nearby chair.

Stiles nodded.

“Nothing. We’re here on vacation.”

“Just as Argent comes back from wherever he was?” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t buy it Derek. And aren’t you related to the family now?”

“What?” Derek asked with a scowl.

“You didn’t know?”

“Know what?” Scott asked in confusion.

“Your Uncle Peter married Victoria Argent. She’s now Victoria Hale.”

“But, he–” Derek cut himself off. “No, I didn’t know.”

“Hale is a pretty common name,” Scott said.

Stiles shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Look, to be honest Derek, I need some help on this. The family is batshit crazy. Argent’s supposed to be in town, but no one has seen him.”

“Derek will help,” Scott stated.

Derek shot him a look.

“I’ve always wanted to see you detect, so go detect.”

“Not now, it’s two in the morning.” Stiles stood.

“Wait, before you go,” Derek said. He got up and went to the dresser. He pulled out the gun Allison had brought. It was wrapped up in a handkerchief.

“Where’d you get this?” Stiles asked. He felt in his pockets for a bag.

“Allison Argent. She came by yesterday, saying she killed Jennifer.”

“Covering for her dad?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure.”

Stiles grunted. “Sure you’re not. Anyway, thanks for this.” He took the gun and placed it in a bag he had finally found.

Scott stood up and hugged Stiles. “It was good to see you.”

“You too. Merry Christmas,” he said as he left.

Derek walked back to the bed and fell back on it. He pulled Scott down with him.

“Should we open presents or sleep?” he asked.

“Sleeeeeep,” Scott drawled. “It was exhausting watching you punch someone.”

“Exhausting?” Derek asked with raised brows. “Not exhilarating.”

“It would have been more exhilarating if I hadn’t been pushed to the floor,” Scott grumbled.

“I had to protect you.”

Scott pushed himself up, so he could look down at Derek. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“I’m very sweet.”

Scott laughed. He kissed Derek. Derek moaned and pulled him closer. Beacon huffed in disgust and hopped off the bed.

****

_Christmas Day_

After an early morning of slow sex, a mid-morning of opening presents, and late-morning sex, Derek and Scott left their hotel room in the afternoon to take Beacon for a walk. Once outside, they ran into Stiles.

“Oh, hey, I was just coming up to tell you that the gun Allison gave you wasn’t a match,” he told Derek.

“That’s good,” Scott sighed. He stopped as Beacon sniffed at lamppost.

Stiles nodded. “More good news,” he began.

Derek cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Oh, no. This is not my case I’m not working it.”

“But you agreed,” Stiles shouted, gaining some odd looks of passersby.

“Scott agreed, not me.”

“Ugh, Derek,” Scott groaned. He tugged on Beacon’s leash, but the dog didn’t move. “Stop being so...so…”

“So?” Derek urged with a smirk.

“Annoying,” Scott said as he narrowed his eyes at his husband. “Stiles needs help and you can give it to him.”

“Please, Derek,” Stiles begged. “This family. I just can’t.”

Derek sighed. “Fine, okay.”

“Awesome,” Scott cheered. “I get to see you work.”

“Great,” Stiles grinned. “I’ve got an informant, Danny Mahealani. He knew Jennifer Blake and went over to her place all the time. He should know something.”

“When do we go?” Scott asked excitedly.

“We?” Derek replied. “Oh, no, you aren’t going.”

“What? Why?”

“It could be dangerous.”

“Exactly!”

“I won’t have anything happen to you, Scott,” Derek insisted.

“Nothing bad can happen to me if I’m with you.”

Stiles watched them argue and shook his head. He flagged down a cab. As soon as it stopped, Scott got in with Beacon and said, “Well?”

Derek slammed the door shut. He went to the cab driver and shoved a hundred dollar bill at him. “Take him some place nice,” Derek said sharply. The driver nodded and sped off. Derek could see Scott glaring at him from the back seat.

“You’re gonna get shit for that move,” Stiles laughed as he waved down another cab.

“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it.”

****

At Danny’s apartment, there was the sound of shouting and banging. Stiles gave Derek a look and knocked on the door.

“He’s got a husband, Ethan, but they're always fighting,” Stiles said.

“About what?”

“Everything.”

The door was finally opened by a harassed looking man. He started at the sight of Stiles and Derek.

“Lieutenant, do what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked. He stood aside to let them in.

“Well, Danny, we’re here to talk about Jennifer,” Stiles said. He looked around the apartment in mild disgust.

Danny winced as a loud bang came from the bedroom. Derek sat down at the kitchen table and watched as a young man stormed out.

“Baby, where are you going?” Danny pleaded.

“I’m leaving,” Ethan growled. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“No, please, I’ll fix it!”

“That’s what you always say!” Ethan ignored the two men and marched out of the apartment.

Danny ran after him, but Stiles stopped him.

“You gotta move,” Danny yelled. “I gotta go after him.”

Stiles shook his head. “Not until you tell us about Jennifer.”

Danny took a steadying breath. “Yeah, okay, sure. Just let me...I need to...the bedroom. I’ve got stuff in there.”

Danny darted into the bedroom and shut the door.

“He’s gonna make a break for it, isn’t he?” Stiles asked wearily as he sat down next to Derek.

“Yep,” Derek replied. “Better call it in.”

Stiles sighed and pulled out his cell phone. “They do not make things easy.”

“When have they ever.”

****

When Derek got back to the hotel, Scott ignored him for most of the day. So, Derek laid on the couch and went over the facts in his mind. By nightfall, he had made up his mind to go to Chris’ shop and look around. He would take Beacon with him as a cover.

It was around ten pm when Derek threw on his coat. He grabbed a flashlight, a set of lockpicks, and Beacon’s leash.

“Come on, boy,” he called out.

Beacon, who had been with Scott in the bedroom, leapt off the bed and ran to Derek. Scott followed along, standing in the bedroom doorway.

“Where are you going?” he asked coldly.

“Out for a walk,” Derek replied absently as he hooked Beacon up.

“At ten at night?”

Derek shrugged.

“Fine, fine. See if I care.”

Derek snorted. Once he had finished with Beacon, he stood up and looked at Scott. “No good-bye kiss.”

“No.”

“Okay. I’m not sure when I’ll be back, so don’t wait up.” Derek turned to the front door.

“No, wait,” Scott called out.

Derek turned back around and soon had an armful of his husband. Scott hugged him tightly and gave him a deep kiss.

“Just be careful,” Scott sniffed. “I want to go with you.”

“It’s dangerous, sweetheart,” Derek said softly, kissing Scott’s forehead. “You aren’t trained for this.”

“I know,” Scott sniffed again. “Come back to me.”

“I will.” Derek smiled at Scott. He kissed him again and left the room.

“I’m going to wait up for you!” Scott called after him.

****

It didn’t take long for Derek to get to Chris’ shop. He had thought about taking a taxi, but decided walking was better. He picked the lock to the door and snuck inside. Beacon whined a little.

“Shhh,” Derek whispered soothingly. “You’re bigger than anything we could find in here.”

He dropped Beacon’s leash as he looked around the shop, shining his flashlight around. It seemed strange to have the place so quiet, when the machines were almost always running. He checked out some of the things Chris had been working on. Derek didn’t know what half of it was, or to be truthful, any of it was. He heard Beacon woofing and went over to him. 

“What is it?” he asked, crouching down next to his dog. He flashed some light where Beacon was.

Beacon dug softly on the concrete floor. He jumped up and down, woofing. Then he nosed at it and dug again.

Derek knew that Beacon was a trained sniffer dog, so something must be under there. “Ah,” he finally said. He ruffled Beacon’s fur. “Good boy.”

Beacon woofed and laid down on the cement.

“Yeah, stay there. I’ll be right back.”

Derek reached the stairs to head up, when he heard a noise. He checked to make sure Beacon hadn’t moved and turned his light off. He jogged carefully upstairs in the dark. At the top, he saw some light coming from Chris’ office. Derek tiptoed to the door and peeked in. He saw a man with his back to the door, hovering over the desk.

“Freeze,” he said roughly.

The man stuck his hands up. “Don’t shoot.”

“Boyd?” Derek asked. “What are you doing here?”

Boyd turned and smiled when he saw Derek. “Derek! It’s good to see you. I worked here for Mr. Argent.”

“As what? I sent you up for forgery.” Derek stepped inside the office and went to the other side of the desk.

“I learned bookkeeping on the inside and Mr. Argent didn’t mind that I was in jail.”

“You do any business on the side?”

Boyd shook his head vigorously. “No, Mr. Argent was good to me. I was just getting my things since the shop is closed. Deaton hasn’t given me my last three checks, so I wanted to see if there was any cash here. I was only going to take my share,” he insisted as Derek raised his eyebrows.

“What do you know about Jennifer?” Derek asked. He pushed some papers around on the desk, looking for a clue, but found nothing.

“I know that Mr. Argent got really mad at her.”

“Over what?”

“Some bonds. He was saving them for Miss Argent and they were missing.”

Derek hummed. “You’d better leave.”

“Why?”

“I’m calling the cops to look at something. You don’t need to be here for that.”

Boyd nodded. “Thanks Derek.”

“Not a problem.” He waited until he heard Boyd leave, then he called Stiles.

****

Beacon sat next to Derek’s feet and watched as a large group of men dug up the concrete. Under it all they found a skeleton, some clothes, a watch, and a cane. A woman handed them to Stiles, who brought them to Derek.

“Look at this,” Stiles said excitedly. He shoved the watch into Derek’s hands.

Derek flipped it over. It had the inscription _To GA_. He looked back at Stiles.

“GA. Gerard Argent, Chris’ dad! You helped Chris against his dad, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “They were arguing about...something. Chris thought his dad was sending him harassing letters.”

“Gerard went missing, didn’t he? Right about the time you finished the case.”

“Well the letters stopped, so everyone assumed Gerard was gone.”

“And he used a cane?” Stiles asked, as he examined the cane.

“He had a bad knee. Right leg. Must have run in the family, since Chris had a piece of shrapnel embedded in his right leg as well.” Derek looked at the body in thought.

Stiles frowned as he examined the clothes. “These seem awfully well preserved for being with a skeleton.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“We won’t know anything until forensics comes back with a DNA test.” Stiles sighed. “I’ll still have to put out an arrest warrant until we know for sure.”

“It’ll be tough for Allison, but it’s the best choice. I have to go now. Keep me updated.”

“I will and say hi to Scott for me.”

Derek nodded. He gave Beacon’s leash a tug and left the building, thoughts still swirling in his mind.

****

_December 26th_

_Warrant for the arrest of Chris Argent. He is wanted for the murder of Jennifer Blake, his secretary, and Gerard Argent, his father. He is considered dangerous and may be armed. Do not approach. If seen call the police immediately._

****

The next morning, there was a knock on Allison’s bedroom door. She was leaning against her headboard, clutching a pillow to her chest.

“Go away, Isaac!” she cried.

Lydia popped her head in and smiled softly. “It’s me.”

“Oh, Lydia,” Allison sobbed.

Lydia moved quickly to Allison’s side and hugged her. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be fine.”

“How can it be fine? My father a murderer and he killed my grandfather!”

“You don’t know that’s true!”

“Then where is he?” Allison yelled. She pushed Lydia away and got up from the bed. She began pacing. “He must have done it,” she said calmly. “Or else he would have come to see me.”

“Allison,” Lydia started.

“No, Lydia. He did it, I know he did.” Allison turned to Lydia and said calmly, “I can’t marry you anymore.”

Lydia stood in shock. “What? No, Allison, this doesn’t matter to me.”

“It matters to me. I can't be with you. It’s dangerous.”

“Allison, you’re in shock.”

Allison shook her head. “No, it’s never been clearer. Now please leave.”

“Allison,” Lydia pleaded.

“Please,” Allison stated. She went to the window and stared out of it until she heard her door shut. Then she started crying again. She collapsed to the floor and held her knees.

“You know,” Isaac said as he walked in, “if Father did kill Grandfather, then there’s a high chance we could kill Mother. Or each other.”

“Go away Isaac.”

“It’s just a theory though,” he continued on, oblivious. “I mean, there isn’t a link, yet, between murder and family members. But anything is possible.”

“Isaac!” Allison shouted.

“Yes?”

“Go away!”

“Alright, fine. You don’t have to yell,” he said grumpily as he left her room.

Allison wiped at her face. She stood up and took a deep breath. “I can’t stay here,” she said out loud. She began to pack a few things into a bag.

****

Meanwhile, Derek was at the city morgue. He had called in a few favors and was able to see the x-rays that the coroner had done of the skeleton.

“What’s that?” Derek asked, as he pointed to a small object in the body’s leg.

“Hmm,” the coroner hummed. “Looks like a wound. Didn’t Gerard Argent have a bad leg?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed out, coming to a realization. “Yeah he did. Thanks, doc, you were a big help.

****

“Look,” Danny said into the phone. He was in a pay phone on a street corner not far from where he lived. “I just want more money, okay? Or I’ll go to the cops. You wouldn’t want that, would you? It’d ruin your whole scheme.”

He paused as he listened to the voice at the other end. Then he smiled brightly.

“Yeah, that’s a good amount. Where do you want to meet? I know the place. Okay, see you in twenty.” He hung up and strutted out of the phone booth.

Twenty minutes later, he stood in front of an abandoned apartment building. He looked around before heading to the door. He opened it and took a step back.

“No! No!” he cried, but it was too late. The person on the other side fired twice. Danny fell down the steps, dead.

****

Scott and Derek lounged in bed. It was eight at night and they had spent the whole day doing nothing. The phone rang and Derek sighed as he reached for it. Scott was sprawled across his chest and he hummed at the movement.

“Hello?” Derek asked. “Stiles, how are you? What? Oh, I see. And she’s missing too, huh. What about Danny? Damn. Well, listen, try and gather everyone up for tomorrow night. We’re having a dinner party. See you then.” He hung up and reached out to pet Scott’s hair.

“Having a dinner party?” Scott mumbled.

“Yep. I’m going to find a murderer.”

“Oh good.” Scott sat up quickly. “Wait, what?”

Derek smiled at him. “You’ll love it I swear.”


	3. Part 3: The Pay Off

_December 27th_

Derek and Scott were dressed to the nines. Stiles scowled at them.

“You didn’t say it was a fancy dinner party,” he muttered. He tugged at his suit self-consciously.

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott said. He was putting place cards for everyone to sit. “So, you and Stiles at each end of the table. I’m next to you and who else?”

“Deaton on my other side. Victoria next to him. Boyd next to her. Then Peter, but leave a space next to him. Lydia next to you, then a space, then Allison. Next to Allison, should go Isaac, with Ethan and then Jackson,” Derek said. “I think that’s everyone.”

“You better hope so, we don’t have a bigger table,” Scott quipped.

Derek chuckled. He moved to Stiles. “Everything ready?”

“All the men are in place and everyone should be arriving soon.”

The door flung open just then and Lydia stood there in a lovely blue dress. She looked around and spotted Derek. She marched over and asked, “Have you found her?”

Derek nodded. “She should be coming soon. Why don’t you go help Scott?”

“Allison ran away from her?” Stiles asked with a whistle.

“Easy tiger.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and went to stand at the doorway, ushering in all the guests.

Deaton was next to arrive, with Victoria and Isaac following right behind him. After them, came Boyd, then the police dragged up Ethan and Jackson, who protested being there. Next was Allison, who was with Fred. Allison acted aloof and distant to everyone.

Lydia made to march over there, but Scott held her back. “Just wait,” he said.

Lydia nodded and took a calming breath.

Finally, Peter showed up. He had a woman with him.

“Found them in a hotel,” an officer said.

“Peter,” Victoria gasped.

“Uncle Peter,” Derek greeted coldly. “Good of you to show.”

“Aunt Kate?” Allison asked in confusion.

Derek clapped his hands and said, “Well, now that everyone is here, why don’t we sit?”

The group gathered around the table. Lydia sneered as she was forced to sit next to Fred.

“Mrs. Hale, sit next to Peter please,” Derek said. Then he snorted as Kate and Victoria ran into each other.

“I’m Mrs. Hale,” Victoria hissed.

“I was Mrs. Hale first,” Kate said curtly as she sat next to Peter.

“Ah, you’re down here Victoria,” Scott said. He glared at Derek who just shrugged.

“So, what’s this about?” Deaton asked as soon as everyone had sat down. They were served soup as a first course.

Derek leaned back in his chair and observed the group. “It’s about the murders.”

“We all know that my father did them,” Allison said harshly. She pushed her bowl away.

“Perhaps. Let’s start at the beginning. Two months ago, Chris and Jennifer got into an argument about the bonds Chris was saving for Allison. Isn’t that right, Boyd?”

Boyd swallowed his soup and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Right,” Derek continued. “So, he went to see her at her apartment. Jackson.”

“I didn’t do it!” Jackson shouted as he stood up. An officer shoved him back down into his chair.

“I know that,” Derek said. “You were there. How bad was the fight?”

“Pretty bad from what I heard,” Jackson said.

“This isn’t helping Allison,” Scott hissed.

“I’m getting there,” Derek hissed back. “Anyway,” he said in a louder voice. “Then Chris disappears, only to come back before Christmas and _then_ kill Jennifer.” Derek shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“You’ve got a point,” Stiles said. He leaned forward. “But what about the body in his shop.”

Derek sucked in breath. “I’m afraid that was not Gerard Argent.”

“Then who was it?” Stiles asked.

“It was Chris.”

The table erupted into shouts.

“No!” Allison cried out.

Fred tried to comfort her, but Lydia had had enough and hauled off and punched him. She sat next to Allison and hugged her.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Scott sniffed at Fred. “Can we get him removed please?”

Some officers dragged Fred away. Stiles banged on the table. “Shut up! Go on,” he said to Derek.

“Thanks. Someone killed Chris two months ago. Jennifer was in on it. They stole the bonds together. Then they decided to have Chris ‘come back’. However, Victoria called Jennifer and Jennifer got nervous. She called her partner and they came around and killed her. Danny saw it happen, so he blackmailed the person and when he asked for more, they killed him. That’s what he was in jail for, right Ethan, blackmail?”

Ethan nodded. “And it finally got him killed.”

“So who was it?” Isaac asked. “And why frame Father?”

“To make it look like he was alive,” Stiles concluded.

“Exactly. That way they could keep the money rolling in. As for who did it, Victoria knows, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Victoria said as she ate her soup. “Chris killed those people. I saw him.”

“When?” Stiles pressed.

“Yesterday,” she hedged. “Yes, yesterday.”

“When?” Stiles asked again.

“In the afternoon. He came by the house.”

“No he didn’t,” Isaac said. “I was home all day and no one came by.”

“You’ve just forgotten,” Victoria insisted.

Isaac glared at her.

“Victoria, you know what happened to the other people involved. He killed them,” Derek cut their argument short.

“I don’t know what you mean! I saw Chris! I did!”

“Did you know that Uncle Peter hasn’t divorced Kate. He’s still married to her and not married to you. That means you still have a share in Chris’ will. You’d get more from that than from anything else,” Derek prodded. “Think about it.”

Victoria bit her lip. Next to her, Deaton jumped up, a gun in his hand. Derek shot to his feet and punched Deaton in the chin. Deaton went down quickly. Stiles ran down and handcuffed Deaton before he could wake up.

“Wow,” Scott said. “I never saw that coming.” He rushed to Derek and hugged him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Derek held him close. He watched as Allison hugged Lydia and then Isaac. “What a party, huh?”

Scott and Stiles rolled their eyes, but didn’t disagree.

****

_December 30th_

Derek sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He and Scott were flying home to San Francisco to have a quiet New Year’s.

“It’s a good thing this is private plane,” Scott said as he walked past. “Or else you’d be in trouble.”

Derek snagged Scott’s arm and pulled him onto his lap. He nibbled on Scott’s neck. Scott laughed and wriggled on Derek’s lap.

“Stop it!” he cried.

“Never,” Derek whispered.

“You dork.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“I’m glad Allison and Lydia got married finally. It was a nice wedding. And she’s still your step-cousin. Somehow,” Scott frowned in confusion.

“I don’t think about it.”

Scott stroked Derek’s hair. Beacon barked from his own chair. Scott giggled. “Well, that’s okay. You’ve got me, Mom, and Beacon now. And occasionally Stiles.”

“Oh good, three of my favorite things and Stiles.”

Scott snorted and turned until he was more comfortable on Derek’s lap. They snuggled together and stayed that way the whole flight to San Francisco.


End file.
